charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Jr. Halliwell
Henry Jr. is the second youngest Halliwell child to be born or the 8th born to a Charmed One. He is the youngest son of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. He has twin older sisters, Charlotte and Penny. His Warren power is telekinesis. History Early Life Henry Jr. was born on May 19, 2011 to Paige and Henry. He lives in his family's loft with his parents and older sisters. He is often at the Manor and loves learning about magic. He is best friends with his cousins, Parker and Patience Halliwell. He is also close to Chris and Charlotte Halliwell, the two always being the ones watching them. Before Season One Henry lives at his parent's loft. He attends Jackson High School. He also goes to Magic School after mortal school ends. He likes going to the skate park when he can and is the quietest of his family. Personality Henry is observant and clever. He has a quick mind and is able to see when something or someone doesn't make sense. He is very tech-orientated, one of the reasons he became a technopath. He is rather quiet and lets Patience speak for them both often. He can be a bit shy when he's nervous. Henry often fades into the background, which he likes. He is kind and is one of the more innocent members of his family. Power ''Whitelighter Powers *'Glamouring': The power to change one's appearance * '''Omnilingualism': To be able to speak, read, and understand every language * Orbing: '''To be able to transport in a flurry of orbs * '''Remote Orbing: '''To orb someone else without touching them * '''Sensing: '''To detect the location of others magically * '''Healing: '''To heal wounds or injuries of another. Henry can heal minor wounds or injuries, but needs help healing larger injuries. ''Witch Powers'' *'Astral Projection: '''Project your conscious to another location *'Invisibility: 'To become unseen to the naked eye *'Telekinesis: 'The ability to move things with your mind *'Technopathy: '''The ability to control technology with his mind Basic Powers *'''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Henry keeps with the same dark brown hair. It's normally messy and medium length. He has blue eyes. He normally wears jeans and hoodies, same as his cousins Parker and Chris. He looks like a skater and a troublemaker, but he is attractive. He normally has headphones in his ears or a laptop in his lap. Relationships Parents Henry is a somewhat typical fifteen year old with his parents. He'll be annoyed with them sometimes, but is a good kid. he loves them and actually does like hanging out with them. Charlotte Henry is her younger brother and she often helps him or talks to him about school. They often experiment and study together. Charlotte is there when he needs girl advice or school, or anything really. They have a sibling link. Penny Henry is her younger brother and she often helps him or talks to him about school. They often experiment and study together. Penny is there when he needs girl advice or school, or anything really. They have a sibling link. Category:Offspring of Paige Matthews Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Hybrid Category:Telekinesis Category:Character